Koin
by ullyzaenuri
Summary: ..........seperti dua sisi dari sebuah koin, yang tak akan pernah bisa bertemu..........." mind to R&R?


Sekeping Koin

A story by Fujimoto Izumi

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/ hurt/comfort (genre ngawur)

Sakura dan Sasuke saat itu sedang duduk berdua di sebuah café outdoor milik Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan Sasuke ada di samping Sakura, bukan di depannya. Tiba- tiba seorang pengemis datang ke arah mereka

"Kasihan non……. Kasihan mas………" wajah orang itu sangat melas, seperti Chouji yang belum makan dari pagi –tapi orang ini kurus. Sakura mengeluarkan 5 keping uang koin Rp.2000 dari kantongnya. Ia lalu memberikannya pada pengemis itu 4 keping.. pengemis itu pun berlalu dengan perasaan senang.

Sakura memperhatikan koin itu. Lalu matanya beralih pada Sasuke. Kembali ke koin itu. Kembali lagi ke Sasuke. Begitu seterusnya. Sasuke berfikir, 'masa aku mirip ama gambar yang ada di koin itu, sih?' (gambar di koin itu ada 2, yang satu itu beruk, yang satu garuda. Sasuke mikir kalau dia mirip beruk)

"Sasuke, tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kau dan aku mirip dengan kedua sisi koin ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak Sakura. Kau mungkin memang mirip dengan Garuda itu, karena Garuda itu kuat, sepertimu. Tapi aku tak mirip Beruk." Sakura sweatdrop.

"Bukan itu, maksudku. Perhatikan koin ini."

"Jangan coba menghipnotisku lagi." Sasuke teringat kejadian terakhir Sakura mencoba menghipnotisnya. Matanya malah keculek.

"Bukan itu, Sasuke. Maksudku, kita ini terlalu berbeda, seperti kedua sisi koin ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak ingat perkataan orang- orang yang bilang kalau kita ini sangat berbeda, Sasuke. Sangat."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku merasa tak ada sedikitpun persamaan dalam diri kita, kecuali kita sama- sama manusia, seperti kedua sisi koin ini, yang sama- sama bulat." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Aku merasa kalau dalam diri kita ini tak akan pernah ada titik temu atau persamaan dari kita. Seperti dua sisi koin ini yang tak akan pernah bertemu. Tak akan pernah. Selamanya. Dan aku merasa kalau aku dan kau seperti itu. Nampaknya kita tak akan bisa menemukan persamaan dari diri kita, seperti koin ini yang tak akan pernah bertemu."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Lalu?"

"Kurasa kita tak akan bisa bersatu walaupun kita saling mencintai, Sasuke."

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke. Sama seperti koin ini, kedua sisinya tak akan pernah bisa bertemu"

"Kalau kau berpedoman pada koin itu, kau pasti lupa satu hal yang ada pada koin itu."

"Apa?"  
Sasuke mangambil dan menunjukkan koin itu pada sakura. Sakura bingung. Sasuke memang sudah hapal dan memaklumi kekasihnya yang pintar tapi agak lemot ini.

"Gini, lho Sakura sayang. Kedua sisi koin ini memang berbeda dan tak pernah bisa bertemu, tapi dalam perbedaan itu, mereka dikeling menjadi satu bagian yang utuh."

"Maksud?" Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke. Dasar lemot.

"Maksudku, dalam perbedaan yang mencolok dari kedua sisi koin ini, mereka disatukan dalam sebuah bentuk dan mereka tak akan bisa dipisahkan. Karena mereka itu satu kesatuan, seperti kita berdua."

"Jadi, maksudmu, walaupun kita sangat berbeda, kita tetap akan bersatu dan tak akan bisa dipisahkan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum riang. Sasuke merangkul bahu sakura dan mereka berdua menatap matahari tenggelam dari NaruHina café yang letaknya di pinggir pantai. Sakura baru menyadari, bahwa selama ini tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, bahkan sahabat- sahabatnya sekalipun. Dan dalam perbedaan mereka yang mencolok itu, mereka saling melengkapi kekurangan masing- masing. Sama seperti satu sisi koin, yang tak berharga tanpa sisi yang lain. Mereka tak peduli dengan apa komentar orang- orang tentang mereka, yang penting mereka merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Dan itu yang membuat mereka masih bertahan hingga saat ini. Hingga nanti. Selamanya.

OWARI

Ceritanya sudah saia edit sedikit, tapi kayaknya masih banyak banget kesalahannya. Ga tau kenapa, saia suka banget sama ni cerita (narsis). Tapi beneran loh, saia suka sama ini konsep. Sama orang yang buat saia puny aide ini juga hehe..

Sutralah, readers yang budiman dan budiwati *?* apakah ada di antara kalian yang masih mau me-review cerita ini? (Readers:ogah!)

Ayolah…review… *kitten eyes, ditampol*


End file.
